Survival Zombie, Halloween, tintes y caballa
by GlowingCats
Summary: "¡Oh! Este año la Survival Zombie coincide con la noche de Halloween, ¿lo sabíais?" Cuando Nagisa tenía algo en mente no había quien le parara, por ello tanto el club de natación de Iwatobi como el de Samezuka había terminado apuntándose. Aunque las cosas no salieran como habían esperado. En absoluto.


Hey~ Realmente la Survival Zombie existe, y suele hacerse en España todos los años si no me equivoco, es una pasada. He modificado algunas cosas y/o reglas a mi gusto para expresarme mejor, porque total esto es todo ficción así que…

Claramente es un especial de Halloween, aunque muy al estilo Sametobi (?). Por cierto, me encanta el equipo Nagisa-Momo, creo que juntos pueden liarla muchísimo.

 **WARNING:** Free! no me pertenece, si no todo ship sería más canon que respirar. La Survival Zombie tampoco, una pena.

* * *

—¡Oh! Este año la Survival Zombie coincide con la noche de Halloween, ¿lo sabíais?

Y así había empezado todo.

Desde hacía un par de años, un evento llamado Survival Zombie se llevaba a cabo en distintos pueblos de Japón por esas fechas. Básicamente consistía en un juego de rol en el que varios actores se hacían pasar por zombies, y a los que conseguían coger pasaban a ser infectados. El juego se llevaba a cabo en todo el pueblo, aunque esto no significaba que para no participar tuvieras que quedarte en casa. Con no llevar visible el pañuelo reglamentario de los participantes no había problema.

Comenzaba a media noche, y finalizaba a las 6:30 de la mañana. El objetivo principal era sobrevivir al apocalipsis, siguiendo las seis pistas que te llevaban al final del juego.

Podías hacer equipo sin número límite, y también ir solo. Eso daba igual, se intentaba asemejar a la realidad, como si un apocalipsis estuviera ocurriendo. De hecho, podías dejar a tu equipo atrás si lo veías necesario para sobrevivir. Los grupos en los que faltaban participantes también podían ganar, eso no era problema.

Estaba realmente bien hecho, del maquillaje de los zombies e infectados se ocupaba un grupo de profesionales, los lugares donde se daban las pistas y demás estaban bien preparados, haciéndolo parecer más real, y los actores que participaban se lo tomaban muy en serio.

En resumen, era una experiencia que no podías perderte si te gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

Y ese año Nagisa estaba dispuesto a hacer que sus amigos participaran con él. Porque qué mejor forma de pasar una fecha tan divertida que de esa forma. Aunque el evento no se había combinado con Halloween, no había zombies disfrazados de vampiros o momias, y no iba a aparecer un infectado en la puerta de tu casa para pedirte caramelos.

Convencer a Momo fue demasiado fácil, de hecho no tuvo que terminar la frase, la alianza se había formado, y el objetivo era conseguir que el resto se apuntara. A Rin le pareció buena idea, estaba dispuesto a ganar tuviera o no que dejar atrás al resto. Rei también fue fácil de convencer, "con sus hermosas habilidades serían invencibles", y tras esto fue a estudiarse toda la teoría sobre los zombies y la gente a la que infectaban. A Haru le sobornaron con caballa en cuanto terminaron de proponer el plan, y claramente funcionó. Ai terminó apuntándose al pensar que estando con ellos no había peligro, y podría ser divertido. Y finalmente Sousuke aceptó, más que nada porque veía que si no Rin se pasaría la próxima semana fingiendo un enfado inexistente por no haber ido con ellos.

A Makoto no le preguntaron, directamente le dijeron que iría con ellos al evento, e ignorando sus protestas sobre lo terrorífico que sería eso, siguieron organizándolo todo.

Una semana antes, Momo y Nagisa quedaban un par de horas todos los días para organizarlo todo, comprar lo necesario, estudiarse el mapa que daba el evento, y preparar planes de huida. Incluso hicieron una lista de quién moriría primero si se encontraban en peligro, y en caso de emergencia a quién deberían dejar atrás. En resumen, para la noche de la Survival estaba todo tan preparado y le habían dado tantas vueltas que se lo habían terminado creyendo.

* * *

 _Las nueve de la noche, en casa de Haru._

Se encontraban todos vestidos con prendas básicas, oscuras y cómodas, terminando de merendar-cenar mientras miraban los pasaportes y demás utensilios que les habían dado a Momo y a Nagisa cuando fueron esa mañana a hacer el checking.

—Y ahora el toque final –Nagisa apareció en el salón con un par de botes tono azul cian, agitándolos en el aire mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que no daba mucha confianza.

—¿Qué es eso? No pienso pintarme la cara –avisó Sousuke que bastante había tenido con comerse la caballa que había preparado Haru para todos.

—¡No! ¡Es tinte! Vamos que se nos va a terminar haciendo tarde –la emoción del rubio daba miedo, no tanto si se comparaba con la de Momo que no dejaba de dar saltos alrededor de todo el mundo. A ese paso iban a explotar como dos piñatas.

—¡¿Tinte?! –la expresión de Rin habló por todos.

—Claro, senpai. Cualquiera puede ponerse una prenda de cualquier color, necesitamos algo que nos identifique como equipo para no confundirnos –explicó el pelinaranja cuando consiguió calmarse mínimamente.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que alguien aquí va a aceptar teñirse el pelo de… Azul?

—¡No es todo el pelo, Rin-chan! ¡Es un mechón! A parte, esto luego se irá cuando te metas en el agua.

Nadie se fiaba. Como para hacerlo con semejantes dos al mando. Pero quizás por esto todos empezaron a dudar.

Es decir, se habían encargado de prepararlo todo, y el resultado había sido perfecto. Les habían conseguido alguna prenda oscura a quienes les faltaba, se habían asegurado de que todos tuvieran lo necesario, habían comprado linternas para todos, y esa mañana habían hecho el checking a la perfección. Incluso, minutos antes, les habían explicado algunos planes de huida por si se veían en una encerrona frente a varios zombies.

En resumen, ¿por qué no?

—¿No había otro color? Ese no va a quedar hermoso… –Rei miraba uno de los botes de tinte, desaprobando su color con la mirada.

—Oooh, Rei-chan, a ti cualquier color te va a quedar hermoso –Nagisa tenía la habilidad de convencer a Rei, ya fuera a la primera o tras muchos intentos.

No supieron cómo, pero al final todos habían terminado cediendo, al fin y al cabo era una buena idea para identificar con rapidez a los del equipo, ya que aunque fuera de noche un tono tan llamativo como el azul cian podía verse en seguida con la luz de la calle o apuntando con una linterna.

Solo faltaba Haru, que se encontraba en la silla donde se habían ido sentando todos para teñirles uno de los mechones izquierdos, mientras el resto conversaba en el salón sobre esa noche. Mientras Nagisa aplicaba el color en uno de los mechones del moreno, Momo sostenía el cuenco con el color, como habían estado haciendo toda la noche.

Al pelinaranja le dio por mirar el bote cuando volvió a echar un poco en el recipiente, leyendo desde los distintos colores que estaban disponibles hasta de lo que estaban compuestos, aunque de esto no entendiera ni la mitad. Fue entonces cuando leyó la palabra " _permanente_ ". Permanente. Per ma nen te.

—Nagisacchi –el rubio giró la mirada, dándole las últimas pinceladas al mechón del moreno.— Na-gi-sa-cchi.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Momo le acercó el bote, señalando la palabra " _permanente_ ". Pudo notar como el rostro del rubio palidecía un par de segundos antes de soltar una fuerte carcajada que no llamó la atención de nadie, al fin y al cabo estaban acostumbrados al ruido que hacían cuando se juntaban.

—No diremos nada, ¿cierto?

—Cierto, Momo-kun.

Chocaron la mano de forma cómplice, aunque cada vez que miraban a alguien y le veían con el mechón que resaltaba más que otra cosa, les entraba la risa, risa que no podían controlar. A Sousuke, Haru, Rei o Ai les quedaba bien por su color natural, pero a otros como Makoto, o ellos mismos… Aunque sin duda lo que más gracia les hacía era cómo le quedaba a Rin. No era igual un naranja y un cian, que un rojizo-rosado-morado, con un cian. Se veía extraño. Y con solo imaginar a Rin sabiendo que no se iría con el agua les entraba una mezcla de miedo y unas ganas terribles de reír hasta no poder más.

Al final, aunque no pudieran evitar acordarse cada vez que miraban a alguien, todo transcurrió con normalidad. Los preparativos estaban listos, y ellos también. Ser un grupo no debía despistarles de la realidad, podía ocurrir cualquier cosa en cualquier momento que les separara, así que al final era como si fueran individualmente. Pero aunque quizás pagaran factura por ello, Sousuke, Makoto y Rei eran los que llevaban las mochilas con las cosas básicas de supervivencia como un par de botellas de agua, por ejemplo. Haru había insistido mucho con la mirada cuando decidían qué llevar.

* * *

A eso de las once ya se encontraban todos en la plaza donde daría comienzo el juego, algunos más pendientes que otros, pues habían escuchado que en cualquier momento podrían empezar a aparecer zombies, y algunos de ellos eran más rápidos que otros, nadie quería terminar sin siquiera haber empezado.

Eso sí, todo el grupo temía que a Momo le diera algo a ese paso, porque creían que sus niveles de adrenalina y emoción estaban por las nubes, y parecía que en cualquier momento petaría definitivamente. Ni Nagisa había estado alguna vez de esa forma.

Justo cuando parecía que habían conseguido que parara quieto y respirara hondo, varios gritos resonaron en el otro extremo de la plaza, para segundos después ver a una gran cantidad de gente echando a correr sin tumbo fijo, claramente intentando salvar la vida. El juego había comenzado, y el grito de Momo les sirvió a todos para ponerse en marcha y dejarse guiar por él y por el rubio, que parecían haberse estudiado el mapa a fondo, por lo que sabían qué zonas podrían ser más seguras, o mejor dicho en cuales podrían escapar mejor y evitar ser acorralados por algún zombie.

La noche no era fría, pero tampoco hacía una temperatura de verano. Se habían abrigado con sudaderas oscuras, al igual que el resto de la ropa, ya que con las carreras que tendrían que dar pronto entrarían en calor, y habían tratado de cargar con la menor cantidad de cosas posible para no cansarse pronto. Aunque era toda una ventaja ser nadadores, estaban en buena forma física y aguantar siete horas distaba de ser imposible.

Con el revuelo formado la mayoría había huido hacia el mismo sitio sin fijarse en el mapa que sería mejor atravesar otras zonas del pueblo donde seguramente no hubiera tantos zombies. Aunque fueran por su cuenta habían terminado caminando junto a otros grupos, de hecho esperaban encontrarse con Seijuro, que también estaría jugando con otro grupo. Momo se había propuesto si no ganar, llegar antes que él al final.

Llevaban no más de una hora dando vueltas por el pueblo en busca de alguna pista cuando Rin paró en seco, empezando a protestar y a decir que algo estaban haciendo mal, que no era normal no avanzar, que seguro que alguien ya iría por la cuarta pista y ve a saber cuántas cosas más. Si no le hicieron caso era porque le conocían, y sabían que necesitaba descargar la frustración o lo que quiera que fuera que le había entrado.

Haru por su parte tiró de la chaqueta del castaño, llamando su atención.

—Makoto, agua.

—Sí –este se quitó la mochila para sacar una de las botellas, pero su ceño se frunció cuando no encontró ninguna de ellas. Entonces recordó que al final había cogido otra de las mochilas.— Las botellas las tiene Sousuke.

Los ojos de Haru se entrecerraron ligeramente, viendo que el aludido se giraba con una sonrisa burlona, esperando a que le pidiera alguna de las botellas. No sabía qué sería peor, si pedirle algo a Sousuke o quedarse sin beber agua. Sin agua. Esas dos palabras no podían ir juntas.

—… Yamazaki, agua.

—Tsssk –siquiera se había esperado un por favor o algo similar, pero el hecho de que hubiera sonado como una orden, porque al fin y al cabo lo era, le había molestado. Bueno, que Haru respirara ya le molestaba, y el sentimiento era mutuo, aunque su relación parecía haber mejorado ligeramente tras todo lo ocurrido.

Podría haberse simplemente girado para que cogiera él la botella de la mochila, pero en lugar de eso fue él quien se la dio, lanzó más bien.

—¡Arrrrrrrrrh! –el grito, rugido o expresión pirata que había soltado Rin consiguió que todos le prestaran atención.

Al pelirrojo no le gustaba perder, y aunque solo había pasado una hora sentía que todo el mundo estaba encontrando las pistas, por ende iban ganando. Iba a soltar más improperios cuando el grito que emitió Makoto consiguió perturbar hasta a Haru, quien se encontraba bebiendo tranquilamente y por la sorpresa se había terminado tirando el agua encima. Algo que sin duda le había parecido bien.

El motivo del grito del castaño había sido un zombie, que no se encontraba especialmente cerca de donde ellos estaban, pero nunca se sabía si podía ser un corredor y alcanzarles antes de que pudieran pestañear. A parte era Makoto, llevaba gritando por cada sombra que veían, incluso de la propia.

Como si la suerte estuviera dejándoles de lado, efectivamente el zombie era un corredor. Tales seres reaccionaban al ruido, al movimiento, y tras el grito de niña de primaria del castaño sería imposible que no les hubiera encontrado. Si tan solo no hubieran hecho ruido…

Lo siguiente que supieron era que se encontraban corriendo cuesta abajo por una calle que desconocían, sin rumbo fijo y sintiendo que al mínimo obstáculo que se encontraran terminarían yéndose de boca al suelo todos y cada uno de ellos. El hecho de ser nadadores y entrenar a diario les daba ventaja, y esta ventaja les hacía confiarse, podrían salir de esa.

En algún momento el zombie se entretuvo con otro grupo más alcanzable, o ve a saber haciendo qué, pero cuando quisieron darse cuenta habían recorrido demasiadas calles como para retroceder sobre sus pasos y así poder seguir buscando pistas. El pánico les había invadido completamente, y nadie había pensado una estrategia. De hecho les sorprendía que el grupo siguiera completo.

—La próxima vez… –intentó hablar Rin, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas mientras jadeaba.— Nos escondemos, a saber dónde estamos ahora, ¡si teníamos alguna posibilidad de encontrar alguna pista la hemos perdido!

—¡Rin-chan! ¡Tranquilo!

—¿Y si nos vamos a casa? –nadie escuchó a Makoto, no precisamente por no hablar lo suficientemente alto.

—Seguro que hay pistas por aquí también –el pelinaranja y el rubio intentaron animar al grupo.

—Cierto… ¿Dónde estamos? –habló Rei. Poco a poco recuperaban el aliento por la repentina carrera.

Miraron a su alrededor, intentando buscar algún objeto o señalización que pudieran buscar en el mapa. Y no hizo falta ninguna más cuando Haru alzó la mano, señalando un pequeño cartel con el nombre de la calle, la dirección por la que se iba a la plaza, y que el lugar que se encontraba más cerca era el cementerio.

Makoto saltó hacia el moreno, bajando su mano con la esperanza de que nadie le hubiera visto hacer ese gesto, pero…

—¡El cementerio! –gritaron a coro Momo y Nagisa.

Tenían que ser inteligentes, era un lugar peligroso que podía estar lleno de zombies o trampas, pero por otro lado podían encontrar alguna pista y avanzar de una vez por todas. Era algo que todos querían, básicamente para que Rin dejara de quejarse. Porque a ese paso iba a terminar llorando.

Finalmente, arrastrando a Makoto y a Ai, todos se pusieron en marcha. Era media noche, y el cielo comenzaba a cerrarse. Algunas nubes tapaban a la luna, impidiendo que esta alumbrara el "campo de batalla", por lo que tuvieron que ir más juntos que nunca para poder alumbrarlo todo con las linternas.

Momo no pudo resistir la tentación, y cuando Rin se inclinó en una de las lápidas que parecía contener algo del juego, saltó detrás suyo, soltando un grito que podría haber llamado la atención de todos los zombies del pueblo. No supo cómo pero le llovieron golpes de todos lados.

Uno por parte de Rin, que se había asustado pero como estaba todo tan oscuro puso como excusa que había sido desagradable, por parte de Makoto que no se lo esperaba y había actuado por instinto, por lo que le había terminado dando una patada, y por parte de Sousuke porque ese grito les podía costar el juego, cuanto más jaleo armaran peor.

No quisieron pasar demasiado tiempo en aquel lugar, si de por si por la noche imponía cierto respeto, sumándole la Survival y la noche de Halloween… Definitivamente no.

Sin embargo Rei, que había estado todo el tiempo que pasaron en el cementerio pensando dónde sería más lógico esconder pistas, zombies o lo que fuera, acertó de lleno, descubriendo un punto de información. Al menos empezaban a avanzar.

Rin, motivado porque estaba seguro de que nadie iría tan bien como ellos /definitivamente tenía muchos cambios de humor esa noche/, señaló la salida del cementerio. Este tenía dos, y no iban a volver sobre sus pasos para ir a la otra, a parte ya habían dejado de saber dónde estaban.

Mientras salían, Nagisa y Momo miraban el mapa que tanto habían estudiado para localizar el cementerio en este. Ai se percató de que cerca había un grupo de zombies, estaban algo lejos, y las luces de la calle le habían permitido distinguirles. No parecían ser corredores, a parte estaban entretenidos con otros grupos que se encontraban más cerca, pero no sería buena idea tentar a la suerte e ir por el mismo sitio.

—No queda otra.

Rin señaló una especie de riachuelo donde en el otro extremo se encontraba la zona que les llevaría a las calles principales sin tener que arriesgarse a cruzar con el grupo de zombies, aunque nadie en su sano juicio querría meterse en el agua a esas horas, sin ver nada y mucho menos sin estar preparados para ello. Nadie menos cierto hidrofílico.

Haru se despojó de su ropa tan rápido que cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya se encontraba en bañador, estirando uno de sus brazos, dispuesto a echar a correr. Por suerte Nagisa y Makoto, que se encontraban a su lado, salieron de su asombro y consiguieron retenerle.

—¿En serio? –una vez más, la expresión de Rin habló por todos. Aunque al fin y al cabo era Haru, deberían habérselo esperado. Por ello no tardaron en perder el asombro.

No quedaba otra, definitivamente no. Desde que decidieron jugar sabían que tendrían que arriesgarse a cosas así, por lo que terminaron mirándose entre sí, asegurándose de esa decisión. El agua les cubría hasta casi la cintura, aunque costaba avanzar. Más que nada porque no sabían qué había cuando pisaban, y lo que durante el día sería un riachuelo normal sin movimiento alguno, cada vez que daban un paso estaban seguros de que algo tiraría de ellos hacia dentro, como mínimo.

Claro que eso era aplicable a todos menos a Haru, que seguía en bañador y se había sumergido por completo.

Cuando consiguieron llegar al otro extremo se ayudaron a salir, agradeciendo haber llevado una toalla por si acaso, pero no esperaban utilizarla para que el moreno se secara. Su expresión sin duda era mucho más calmada.

Definitivamente nadie en ese grupo había aprendido que el peor error que podrían cometer era gritar, porque el sonido que emitió Rin sin duda llamaría la atención de alguien.

—¡Momo! ¡Nagisa! –apretaba los puños, tratando de controlarse, mientras los nombrados retrocedían mirándose entre sí, sabiendo que en algún momento eso ocurriría.

Haru se había sumergido en el agua, por completo, su pelo estaba mojado, y el azul cian seguía siendo tan /o incluso más/ potente y llamativo como minutos después de ser aplicado.

—¡¿No se iba con el agua?!

—¡Matsuoka-senpai! ¡Calma! –Ai tiró de uno de sus brazos para evitar que fuera a por los dos culpables, aunque necesitó de la ayuda de Sousuke para retenerle. Makoto se dedicaba a "gritar" _shhhhs_ intentando que parara el jaleo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Puede que haya una ligeríííííííííííííííííísima posibilidad de que fuera… _Permanente_.

—¡¿PERMANTENTE?!

La situación requería medidas drásticas.

—Oooh, Rin-chan, cálmate, ¿o acaso quieres que nos ganen?

—Y parecía tonto –comentó Sousuke mirando al rubio, sorprendido por esa táctica.

Esas palabras parecieron hacer que Rin reaccionara, es verdad, ya podría matarles en otro momento, encima les necesitaban para poder avanzar en el juego. A parte le convencieron de que encontrarían un tinte con su color de pelo natural para arreglarlo, y si no lo crearían, lo que hiciera falta con tal de evitar que los afilados dientes del pelirrojo siguieran amenazándoles.

* * *

Estar cerca de la plaza donde había comenzado todo no era buena idea, ahí había más zombies e infectados, por lo que conseguir escapar sin duda era toda una hazaña. Pero según habían interpretado las pistas habían terminado allí, y habían conseguido una clave para decir en los sitios. A parte, tenían que aprovechar cualquier cosa que tuvieran que hacer en la plaza ya de ahí a un par de horas sería completamente imposible acercarse a esa zona y salir con vida.

Estaban intentando ponerse de acuerdo sobre a qué parte ir, intentando a su vez no perderse ya que no dejaban de cruzarse con otros grupos, por ello también tenían que estar más alerta, cuando un sonoro y desgarrador chillido les hizo detenerse. Lo único que pudieron ver era una horda de gente echar a correr hacia donde se encontraban ellos, gritando tanto que siquiera les dio tiempo a pensar.

Cuando lograron distinguir las palabras "grupo" e "infectados" lo entendieron todo; una epidemia.

La misma que se había empezado a extender en la plaza desde el principio, pero con cada vez mayor cantidad de gente. Tocaba otra carrera.

No es que estuvieran cansados, pero el hecho de no saber cómo continuar a pesar de las nuevas pistas y la clave empezaba a afectarles moralmente, y por ende las ganas de correr y escapar a toda costa iban disminuyendo. Para eso estaban Momo y Nagisa, que conseguían meterles en situación completamente, hasta a Haru parecían gustarle esas cosas.

Habían conseguido dispersarse de varios grupos, y habría salido bien de no ser porque los zombies iban detrás del que se encontraban ellos. Cuando Momo se tropezó, al ir de los primeros provocó que a su lado terminaran cayendo Makoto y Ai, habría sido imposible evitar esa caída teniendo en cuenta que de nuevo todos parecían del club de atletismo, y la palabra frenar no existía en esa situación.

Aunque fueran un grupo, en cualquier momento se podían dividir si así lo querían, pero lo suyo era meterse en el papel /algo que todos tenían en cuenta, habían terminado viviéndolo completamente/ y actuar como si de verdad se encontraran en esa situación.

Por ello, Rin retrocedió un par de pasos mientras comenzaba a negar. Se habían parado todos, otros grupos habían avanzado y los zombies estaban más cerca. Estaba claro que les cogerían. No le dio muchas vueltas, sólo había una opción.

La prioridad era salvar su propia vida, y había dado por perdidos al resto. ¿Por qué quedarse cuando podía escapar? No tenía ninguna de las mochilas, podría sacar ventaja y escapar de los zombies, estaba seguro. Ignoró los gritos de sus compañeros llamándole, aunque entre "¡Rin" y "¡vuelve aquí!" había una gran cantidad de insultos no aptos para oídos sensibles.

Pero él estaba convencido de que había actuado bien, se había salvado.

No estuvo seguro de cuánto rato pasó, al fin y al cabo por mucho que su móvil marcara las dos y pico de la mañana no sabía en qué momento había perdido a su equipo. Cerró los ojos, apoyándose en una de las paredes de la calle, jadeando tanto que creía que en algún momento dejaría de respirar. Había conseguido salvarse, pero ahora estaba completamente solo, hasta del susto se le había olvidado la clave, y siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

Apretó las manos, dándole un golpe a la pared. Se había metido completamente en la historia, tanto que le entraron ganas de llorar.

—¡Oye tú! ¡Serás cabronazo!

Genial, y ahora oía a Sousuke insultarle. Seguro que era un reflejo de su cerebro para expulsar el dolor.

—¡Rin! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Ven aquí que te parto la vida! ¡Te vas a comer un puñ-!

—¡Sou-chan! ¡Tranquilo!

—Qué feo, Rin. Qué feo –hasta Haru le echaba la bronca, qué más.

Levantó la mirada finalmente, entrecerrando los ojos cuando vio a todo el grupo sano y salvo, aunque no tenían cara de estar muy contentos.

—Haya calma, en el juego se podía hacer eso –Ai intentó suavizar las cosas como fuera, al fin y al cabo estaba en su derecho de huir.

—Pero aún así ha sido muy feo –Haru parecía realmente ofendido.— ¿Estabas llorando?

—¡Claro que no estaba llorando! –desvió la mirada, aunque no tardó en cambiar de tema.— ¿Cómo os habéis salvado?

—¡Mírale! ¡Lo tenía todo planeado! Ahora finge alegría, sí, tsk.

—¡Yamazaki-senpai! ¡Ya! –para que Ai gritara sí que debía estar pasándose.— Es un juego.

—Un juego en el que hay que actuar como en la vida real. Y me llega a hacer eso en la vida real y si sobrevivo le arranco los ojos.

—¡Sousuke! –Rin comenzaba a asustarse, aunque Makoto trató de hablar para calmar las cosas.

—Echar a correr sería inútil teniendo en cuenta lo cerca que estaban los zombies, así que optamos por escondernos, y como reaccionan a estímulos y la mayoría estaba gritando y corriendo nos funcionó la estrategia.

—¡Una estrategia hermosa de una mente aún más hermosa! –Rei se ajustó las gafas, esbozando una sonrisa confiada, llenándose de orgullo cuando Momo y Nagisa le miraron completamente fascinados.

Una vez se hubieron calmado todos y repuesto con algo de agua decidieron retomar el juego. Eran casi las tres y seguían sin buenas pistas, quedaban tres horas y media de juego, cada vez veían más lejos el ganar. Aún así los dos hiperactivos líderes les intentaron dar ánimos, revisando el mapa para tratar de ubicarse y ver hacia dónde dirigirse. A esas alturas la plaza sería imposible de pisar, y no sabían hasta dónde llegaba la epidemia.

Comenzaron a vagar por las calles, tratando de buscar puntos clave pero o había muy poca información o ellos no la encontraban ni a tiros. Habían empezado a hablar de temas triviales y sin mayor importancia, al fin y al cabo no siempre solían quedar todos juntos, cuando se percataron de que Haru comenzaba a desviarse del camino.

—Haru. Eh. Haru –Makoto intentó llamarle, pero parecía completamente centrado en algo, como si le hubieran hipnotizado.

Se dirigía a una de las casas, cuya ventana estaba abierta y mostraba luz en su interior. A pesar de haber una cortina de por medio todos supieron que se trataba de la cocina, y por ende el motivo de que el moreno hubiera empezado a actuar como un zombie.

—Yo así no puedo –Sousuke drama queen mode on.

—Yo también tengo hambre, Haru-chan, pero no creo que vayan a darte caramelos…

Al ver que Haru iba completamente en serio y estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, tuvieron que echar a correr para detenerle. Por la ventana salía un agradable y cálido aroma de caballa recién hecha, en su punto y con el toque justo de sal. Era como ponerle a Nagisa un dulce delante y esperar que no fuera a buscarlo.

Tanto Rin como Makoto le cogieron cada cual de un brazo, alzándole para que no pudiera seguir pisando el suelo, regresando con el resto.

* * *

Después del apetitoso aroma de la caballa /mil veces mejor cocinada que la que habían comido en casa de Haru, según Sousuke/ el hambre era notable. Nagisa se había encargado de llevar la comida, pero solo había metido bollitos de chocolate, y no sabían cómo pero se los había terminado todos nada más empezar el juego.

Se encontraban ve a saber en qué calle ya, cuando escucharon varios pasos cada vez más cerca. Que otro grupo estuviera corriendo de esa forma no era bueno. Esta vez dejaron que Rin fuera el último, como un castigo que no habían planeado pero que en el momento de hacerlo a todos les había parecido bien, y de nuevo iniciaron otra carrera entre grupos desconocidos sin saber dónde terminarían, o cómo.

El resultado fue catastrófico.

Con tanto revuelo se habían terminado separando, y habían corrido tan a lo loco que desconocían dónde estaban, dónde estaba el resto del grupo, y qué hacer para reencontrarse.

Por un lado Ai no podía estar más contento. Había terminado con Nagisa y Momo, que aunque fueran un peligro de pareja parecían tener más posibilidades de salvarle de alguna, y de pensar con rapidez como para evitar que le ocurriera algo, por no mencionar que ambos parecían muy entregados a salvar a cualquiera del grupo.

Makoto también se sentía más tranquilo con el grupo que estaba. Rei era rápido pensando y sacándoles de situaciones imposibles, por eso básicamente se habían salvado esa vez también, y Rin actuaba por instinto y de forma impulsiva, que nunca venía mal. En definitiva, veía posibilidades de salvarse.

Sousuke por otro lado terminó apoyándose en uno de los coches que se encontraban en esa calle para recuperarse. Habían estado a punto de pillarle, los zombies que se encontraban cuando girabas una esquina eran los peores, pero se había salvado. Y ahora se encontraba rodeado de otros grupos en los cuales algunos habían perdido a componentes ya fuera porque se habían separado o porque los zombies les habían cogido. Pero él tenía otro problema en el que centrarse…

—¿Dónde estoy?

Viva su maravillosa capacidad de orientación, viva.

A Haru no le importaba haberse quedado solo, de hecho estaba rodeado de otras personas al igual que el resto, y si se cansaba de buscar siempre podía dejar de jugar. Le gustaban ese tipo de cosas cuando tenían que vivir una situación de película, ponerse a divagar por las calles no tenía encanto alguno.

—¡Haru! ¡Haaaaaruuuuu! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

¿Uhm? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Y esa molesta voz? NO.

Su vista se vio nublada por un cabello rosa chicle que encima olía a algodón de azúcar, y acto seguido sintió dos brazos rodear su espalda y apretarle contra sí.

NO.

NO.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

—Kisumi…

—¡Oh! ¡Estás jugando!

El pelirrosa levantó su muñeca donde tenía el pañuelo reglamentario de la Survival.

—Yo me iba a apuntar pero al final mis amigos no quisieron.

 _"_ _Ah, ¿que tienes amigos?"_

—Pero decidí salir a dar una vuelta cuando me perdí con tanto jaleo.

 _"_ _La culpa es tuya, el jaleo no la tiene."_

—¡¿Te puedes creer que un zombie casi me come?!

 _"_ _Normal, si pareces un algodón de azúcar andante. Uno que luego te da indigestión."_

—Por suerte vio que no tenía el pañuelo y me salvé la vida, ¡qué suerte!

 _"_ _Sí, yay, qué suerte."_

—Bueno, di algo, siempre estás tan callado –el alegre pelirrosa soltó una ligera carcajada animada, más que encantado de haberse encontrado con el moreno.

—Tengo que encontrar al resto.

—Sí, eso supuse, que te habrías perdido –cogió una de sus mejillas para apretársela como si fuera un niño, pero rápidamente Haru le apartó la mano de un golpe, algo que al otro chico no pareció molestarle.

—Me voy a buscar a Makoto, o a alguien.

—¡Oh, claro! ¡También están aquí! Pues me quedo contigo hasta que les encontremos, y así de paso les saludo.

De haber podido, Haru se habría auto pegado un puñetazo. Para qué tenía que abrir la boca.

Una hora. Una maldita hora junto al helado de fresa andante. Juraría que si tuviera que pasar un minuto más con él le daría su pañuelo y le tiraría a los zombies. Por mucho que apartara su mano esta siempre regresaba a uno de sus hombros, abrazándole así. Y había pasado más de media hora desde que decidió rendirse y aceptar que a demás de empalagoso e insoportable, era pegajoso y no podría soltarse bajo ningún concepto.

—¡Haaaaaaaru-chaaaaaaan! –NAGISA, SU SALVACIÓN.

Echó a correr hacia el rubio cuando le localizó, descubriendo que ya estaban todos juntos. Incluso Sousuke, que había optado por sentarse a esperar a que le encontraran, eso sí, en completo estrés por si tenía que escapar de más zombies.

—¡Makoto! ¡Rin! ¡Sousuke! –Haru estaba de la voz del pelirrosa hasta…

—Kisumi –la sonrisa ladeada y burlona que apareció en el rostro de Rin fue más que suficiente para saber que había entendido el sufrimiento que había tenido que pasar Haru.

Makoto en su lugar se rió de forma dulce, tratando de evitar que el pelirrosa volviera a centrar su atención en Haru para así darle un respiro. Pero casi que eso fue peor, porque Kisumi rodeó a Rin y a Makoto por los hombros, comenzando a hablar ve a saber de qué cosa, y Haru desvió la mirada claramente molesto.

Consiguieron librarse de Kisumi con la excusa de que estaban jugando, sobretodo porque al ver un zombie a lo lejos comenzaron a chillar para atraer su atención, resultando demasiado fácil dejar al pelirrosa atrás, que les sonreía completamente feliz de haberles encontrado.

* * *

A veces se preguntaban si estarían haciendo algo mal ya que no dejaban de escapar de los zombies, generalmente junto a otros grupos, pero realmente de eso trataba sobrevivir. Sobretodo porque las epidemias empezaban a ser más frecuentes.

Una vez más se encontraban corriendo una maratón /o eso sentían/ completamente desubicados. La única ventaja, si se podía llamar así, era que esa vez eran de los grupos que iban delante, con suerte lograrían desviarse del camino y volver a salvarse.

Fue en ese momento de esperanza cuando Haru cayó de bruces al suelo, consiguiendo frenar la caída al poner sus manos por delante. Por inercia todos se giraron, pero no entendieron por qué no se levantaba, ¿se había hecho daño?

Fueron a preguntarle cuando el moreno tiró de una de sus piernas hacia su torso, haciendo una mueca. El pantalón se había pillado con un saliente de una de las cajas del camino. ¿A quién se le ocurría tener eso allí?

Makoto y Rei se acercaron para intentar soltarlo, pero el saliente era afilado, de hecho se sorprendieron de que solo hubiera pillado la tela del pantalón y no tuviera una sola herida.

—No se suelta –protestó el castaño, poniéndose nervioso por la gente que empezaba a adelantarles.

—¡Vamos vamos vamos! –Momo no ayudaba mucho, todo lo contrario.

Entonces Haru emitió una ligera risa entre dientes que les sorprendió a todos, muy pocas veces se oía algo así por su parte.

—Se acabó –su voz sonaba tranquila, y cuando levantó la mirada descubrieron una expresión que pocas veces se veía en él. Tenían que alinearse los planetas para que estuviera así. Sus labios se curvaban en una leve sonrisa, y sus ojos estaban ligeramente entrecerrados, aunque pudieron percibir cierto brillo en estos.— No hay nada que hacer. He perdido.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? –Sousuke, al igual que el resto, no entendía nada.

—Seguid, no puedo soltarme.

Justo cuando iban a romper la parte enganchada del pantalón, Rin se tiró al suelo frente al moreno, apoyando ambas manos en sus hombros.

—¡No! ¡¿Cómo vamos…?! ¡¿Cómo vamos a dejarte aquí?!

Todos se miraron entre sí, definitivamente lo divertido de eso era actuar.

—Vamos –Nagisa ayudó a Rei y a Makoto a levantarse.

—¡¿Estáis mal ¿ ¡No podemos abandonarle!

—Mira como ahora sí le importa –definitivamente Sousuke seguía molesto por la anterior traición.

—Rin-senpai, hay que aceptarlo –Momo intentó tirar del pelirrojo, pero este se apartó de golpe, abrazándose a Haru.

—Rin –Haru le separó ligeramente para que le mirara a los ojos.— Ve.

—¡No quiero! ¡Me niego a abandonarte!

—Pero…

—¡Nada de peros!

—¡Os van a terminar alcanzando también!

—¡Me da igual!

—¡¿De verdad te vas a quedar por mí?!

—¡Por supuesto! –los ojos de Rin se habían comenzado a cristalizar, y un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas inevitablemente.

—Oye… Que… Los zombies deben haberse desviado o algo –comentó Nagisa al darse cuenta de que ya no había grupos corriendo, y mucho menos zombies o similares.

A la mierda el momentazo de película.

Se hizo el silencio, y aprovecharon esto para soltar con más calma el pantalón del moreno.

—¿De verdad te habrías quedado? –preguntó Haru saliendo completamente del papel /algo molesto ya que se lo estaba pasando muy bien/ y mirando al pelirrojo.

—C-Claro.

—Pues antes no lo hiciste, no te creo.

* * *

La noche llegaba a su fin, no habían podido seguir escapando y mucho menos recopilando pistas, al final los únicos que no habían sido infectados eran Nagisa y Momo, como habían esperado todos en un principio. Los ahora parte de la epidemia no habían querido seguir jugando por muy divertido que hubiera sido ser maquillados e ir a por los que iban faltando del grupo, pero estaban cansados, y sobretodo hambrientos.

El dúo no había llegado de los primeros ni de lejos, fueron a comprobarlo incluso pero no habían tenido esa suerte. De hecho, el pelinaranja rodó los ojos cuando vio que el grupo de su hermano mayor estaba entre los diez primeros, y al completo.

Habían quedado todos en ir a desayunar a alguna cafetería cercana, churros y chocolate, como si no hubiera suficiente azúcar ya en los cuerpos de Momo y Nagisa. De camino compraron un par de botellas de agua, con tanta carrera se las habían terminado todas. La sorpresa fue generalizada cuando Haru se acercó a Sousuke, quien se encontraba bebiendo.

—Yamazaki, agua.

Y como si fueran amigos del alma, este le tendió la botella.

Fue entrar en la cafetería, ver quién se encontraba en la barra y empujarse unos a otros para salir, bueno, los que conocían al sujeto que parecían no querer ver ni en pintura. Kisumi.

—¡Oh! ¡Chicos! Venid a desayunar, yo invito.

"Yo invito". El rubio y el pelinaranja empujaron al resto para entrar, _dulces gratis_.

Al final, resignados, se sentaron en una de las mesas más grandes para poder caber todos. Los que no conocían al pelirrosa le cogieron cariño en seguida, y Makoto disfrutó de su compañía como de costumbre. Incluso Rin se relajó. Sin embargo Haru y Sousuke se pasaron todo el desayuno con cara de pocos amigos, cara que intentaban ocultar tras el enorme tazón de chocolate que servían en dicha cafetería.

Una vez finalizado el desayuno, lo único que querían era irse a dormir cada cual a su casa, si es que podían porque había un par que tenían un subidón de azúcar severo.

Desde luego había sido una experiencia de la que ninguno se arrepentía, ni Makoto, que había pasado más miedo que en toda su vida. Rin parecía estar borracho, porque no dejaba de decir que "el próximo año se apuntarían de nuevo, esa sería su venganza" y similares. Haru seguía satisfecho con su actuación al haberse enganchado, y que Rei no dejara de decirle que había sido hermosa conseguía enorgullecerle y tenerle de un buen humor extraño en su persona. Momo y Nagisa ya no eran personas, eran sacos de azúcar que parecían tener muelles en lugar de pies, y micrófonos en la garganta, porque el jaleo que estaban armando a las siete de la mañana no era normal.

Pero en definitiva, era algo que volverían a repetir.

Justo cuando se estaban despidiendo, escucharon la frase más terrorífica de todos los Halloweens habidos y por haber, dicha por Kisumi.

—El próximo año me apunto con vosotros.

* * *

Pobre Kisumi, mi algodón de azúcar andante, yo me apunto con él a la próxima, ¿voluntarios para el grupo? Aceptamos a todo el mundo (?)

Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo. Pasad una buena noche de Halloween, y si os encontráis por ahí a alguno de estos nueve no dudéis en morderles, si decís que sois zombies quizás cuele. Saludos~


End file.
